


a Prince and his Prince

by guiltykissmyass



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, tags will be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: The summer troupes new play has finally been written, a princely romance with Muku and Yuki cast as the leads..!  Hopes are high for Tsuzuru's best work, and tensions are higher between the two St. Flora middle schoolers, as the final scene ends with... a kiss?!





	a Prince and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hey peep that lazy title~ um, just drop a comment bugging me to update if i end up forgettin! hope you enjoy my shitty tired ass writing.

Tsuzuru taps the pen against the desk for the millionth time that night (or was it morning? He could never remember anymore.) Taking another sip of the smooth cream-filled coffee, the only thing still keeping him awake, or even alive really, he runs a hair through his messy bangs. Inhale. Exhale. Nothing.

He'd been brainstorming for hours, ideas laid out messily on the paper below him, all with crosses through them or x's beside them. Nothing felt right or coherent. He sighs, mumbling a couple of possibilities to himself, but shaking his head at each. 

_How the hell am I supposed to write a ""magical play"" for the summer troupe..._ he thinks with a pout. _Furthermore, what did they even mean by ""magical play""?!?_

Tsuzuru tears out the page, crumpling it up and tossing it in the garbage with the rest of his ideas. He hears soft snoring from Masumi, indicating how late it really is. _Maybe... I should get a little sleep..._ He stretches as he gets up, just barely making it to his bed before passing out. 

_Maybe an idea will come to me in a dream..._

The next morning comes, and he's still idea-less and running out of time. His hair is messy, still wearing his pyjamas as he goes down for breakfast. He pours himself a cup of coffee, going with way less cream than last night and plops down on the couch. Nobody else is there yet, probably getting their sweet hours of sleep. _Ahh, I wish I had the time for that...._

Muku walks in, pink hair fluffy as usual with comfortable clothes on. There's a cheerful "good morning" from him as he grabs some food, Tsuzuru smiling best he can as he says it back. 

"Still no ideas for the next play..?" Muku starts, turning to look at Tsuzuru as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. "E-eh..? Is it that obvious...?" He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Mmhm, you look super tired... make sure you get enough sleep, alright? It's not princely at all if you go passing out in the middle of the day!"

"Yeah, yeah... I know."

_princely..._

"Hey, I might have something..!" Tsuzuru's face lights up as he pulls a small notepad and pen from the pocket of his sweatpants. He quickly joys down every idea that comes to mind. "Muku, you like princes and fantasy and that stuff right?"

"Ah.. yes!! I like it very much!" He's bubbly as he sits down next to Tsuzuru. He takes a peek at the notes curiously. "Ooh, this is cool!!" 

"Really? Ah, I'm so glad... it'll be hard to write but... I'm sure I can do it!" His tongue pokes out a little at the corner of his mouth from concentration. "Hmm~ a story... with a prince and a princess..."

"Why not two princes? Won't that make things a little easier?" 

"Yes! Sure, that's good, that's good!" Tsuzuru praises. "Hmm, so a romance between two princes... progressive!" His face falls suddenly. 

"A romance... urgh, I'm not good at writing those though..."

Muku pipes in with a kind smile. "I'm sure Kazunari wouldn't mind helping you out with that!" 

Tsuzuru flushes. "Ugh, no way. Hey, wait- what are you implying..?" He takes a sip of his coffee, jotting down a couple more things.

"Well, I mean, you guys are going out and stuff, right?" Muku says, pure heart showing through. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you come up with ideas..!"

Tsuzuru practically jumps at his words, spilling coffee on himself. Luckily, he didn't get any on the notes. _Crap, forgot he and Kazunari share a room..._

"Ah!! Sorry, sorry, did I say something wrong..?" Muku panics, grabbing some paper towels and thrusting them into Tsuzuru's hands. Tsuzuru gives him a small smile in return, still obviously embarrassed. "Ah... don't worry, it's fine. Just... caught me off guard."

"I'm really sorry..!" 

"It's _really_ fine. Thanks for all your help, Muku. With these ideas, I'm sure I can write something good...!" He looks down at his now coffee-stained shirt with a pout. "Hm... I'm gonna go to my room, get changed and get working..! I promise, this one'll be my best work!" He throws a wave and a grin to Muku on his way out, ideas flooding his mind. 

A few weeks pass, Tsuzuru working his hardest to balance spring troupe activities as well as writing the script for the summer troupe. It's difficult, Masumi constantly nagging him, and Kazunari constantly wanting to be showered in affection, and him constantly not getting sleep.

It's almost 3 a.m. on a Tuesday when he finishes it, a satisfied expression on his face. _I'm sure this will be great..!_ He pulls out his phone, about to email the director before seeing the time. "Crap... this early already..?" He sighs, setting the script down on the desk. _I'll email her when I wake up..._ he thinks, not even bothering trying to get to bed before falling into slumber. 

He presents the script to the director and summer troupe the next day, a nervous but proud expression on his face. 

"What do you think?" Tsuzuru asks as they flip through. There's a few nods, Yuki the one who speaks first. 

"It's pretty good, villager C." _I told him to stop calling me that... but if I'm getting praise from Yuki, then surely..!_

"I like it~! There's a good balance of our comedy and good old romance!" Tenma agrees. The rest of the group says various things with nods, Tsuzuru swelling with pride. 

"Well um--! I may... be overstepping my boundaries a little with this, but..." He looks to Izumi, who smiles back. "I um... specifically wrote the roles for every person in summer troupe! Eh, let's see, let's see..."

He flips through his notebook, stopping when he finds the page. "For the role of 'triangle pixie', its obviously Misumi. For the king, Tenma. For the elf, Kazunari, and for the two lead princes, Muku and Yuki."

"Huh? I get to be the prince?!" Muku smiles widely, bouncing with joy. 

"Ah, and Yuki, you can design whatever you'd like for your costume. Dress or not, you're still a prince." He says softly, earning a small blush and grin from Yuki. "T-that'll be nice." 

"Eh, but wait..." Muku pauses, flipping through the script. "T-there's a kiss scene... here at the end!" He points to the page as if Tsuzuru didn't write it himself.

He shrugs. "It's rom-com, what did you expect? If it's really a problem we can always change it..."

"Mm! No! I can do this!!" Muku nods, seemingly trying to convince himself. "I can be the perfect prince for Yuki, you'll see..!" 

All eyes go to Yuki, who's seemingly choked on his words. He gives a curt nod and a stuttered "yeah" in response, but his cheeks are reddened. He looks away with a puff, unable to meet the collective gaze. 

"I-I'll be... I'll be a good prince for you too, Muku..."

**Author's Note:**

> ya uh gimme kudos or comments if you'd like~? other than that, hope you enjoyed it and hope I remember to update soon~!!
> 
> sorry if any things are super ooc, I'm new to this game so..!!


End file.
